Chicago: Sonic Style
by Batmans Little Helper Teehee
Summary: uh oh Amy and Blaze are bad girls they are put in prison for murder 1 very serious case. Shadow sings hee hee but in later chapters. sonic gets cheated on awwww. And we all love the white ball of fluff Silver:D. who is shot 3 times in the chest What a mes
1. Chapter 1

_**Chicago: Sonic Style**_

Knuckles: Welcome Cats and kittens I'm Knuckles the Echidna.

I will be your host this evening so now let me present to you the classical Musical ever Chicago but Sonic Style. Now here is the cast who will be playing your faveorit characters

_**Cast for tonight**_

Amy Rose as Roxi Heart Age 20

Blaze The Cat as Velma Kelly Age 22

Espio The Chameleon as Reporter 1 Age 24

Charmy The Bee as Reporter 2 Age 18

Mighty The Armadillo as Reporter 3 age 25

Fiona The Fox as June (cell block tango singer/dancer) Age 25

Bunny Rabbit as Mona (cell block tango singer/dancer) Age 23

Sally Acorn as Annie (cell block tango singer/dancer) Age 27

Cream The Rabbit as Angelica (cell block tango singer/dancer) Age 17

Knuckles The Echidna as your host/announcer Age 24

Silver The Hedgehog As Fred Casely Age 25

Shadow The Hedgehog as Billy Flynn Age Unknown

Sonic The hedgehog as Amuse Heart Age 23

Rouge As Matron 'Mama' Morton Age 26

Vanilla The Rabbit as Mary Sunshine Age 33

Vector as The Inspector and Judge Age 28

Knuckles: Now sit in your seats and if you have seen the movie then you will know what it's like for those who have not the story will go into detail as much as possible.

And now cats and kittens get ready for a story of love,betrayal,determanasion,hate and a murder most foul

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 1: And all that jazz**_

The music was blareing and people where cheering for the next act, for it was the Kelly sisters that where next. They always drove the crowd wild and have them screaming for more but tonight was different Blaze Kelly came through the backstage door her manager was annoyed she was late and her and her sisters act was next but when he realised that Veronica was know where in sight he finally asked 'he where Veronica?!' Blaze had her hands buried deep in her pockets as if she was hiding something she quickly answered his question 'she ain't herself to night' after saying that she quickly disappeared into her dressing room taking her hands out of her pocket with a gun in her hand she hid the gun into her underwear drawer and ran to the sink washing blood of her hands. Then she ran over to her wardrobe pulling out a short black beaded dress and stockings along with a pair of buckled high healed shoes she ran out of her dressing room and onto the stand that she made her entrance on when she was on stage

Knuckles: Ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for two Jazz babes that can get you screaming for more. The Kelly sisters!

Two stands rose up to the stage but only seeing on person on one stand got everyone going 'where's the other sister?' the people on stage where asking that question also but just continued on anyway blazes back was facing the audience and she turned her head looking over her shoulder very seductively and began to sing

Blaze: Come on babe  
Why don't we paint the town?  
And all that Jazz

I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz

Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot

It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all  
That  
Jazz

**  
**Slick your hair  
And wear your buckle shoes  
And all that Jazz

I hear that Father Dip  
Is gonna blow the blues  
And all that Jazz

Hold on, hun  
We're gonna bunny hug  
I bought some aspirin  
Down at United Drug  
In case we shake apart  
And want a brand new start  
To do that-

Amy: Jazz!

In the back of the bar was a pink hedgehog who went by the name of Amy Heart. She kept her eyes firmly on Miss Blaze and was thinking of her dream she had always wanted her own act on stage but she always got turned down. But then she was brought out of her thoughts when a gloved hand touched her shoulder it was her 'friend' Silver the one whom she has been spooning with behind her husbands back.

Silver: Hey Amy lets get going huh?

Amy: but I haven't even met your friend yet

Silver: Don't worry baby it's all been taken care of

As they began to leave Silver grabbed her ass tightly which Amy enjoyed and began to kiss him as they hailed a cab. And in the bar you could still hear the beautiful voice of Blaze Kelly

Blaze: Find a flask  
We're playing fast and loose

Right up here  
Is where I store the juice

Come on, babe  
We're gonna brush the sky  
I bet you lucky Lindy  
Never flew so high  
'Cause in the stratosphere  
How could he lend an ear  
to all that Jazz?

Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake

Dancers: and all that jazz

Blaze: Show her where to park her girdle  
Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle

Dancer: And If she hears her baby's queer  
For all that jazz

Blaze: And all that jazz

And all that jazz

Come on babe  
Why don't we paint  
The town?  
And all that jazz

I'm gonna  
Rouge my knees  
And roll my  
Stockings down  
And all that jazz

Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all that-

Dancer: Jazz

Blaze: No, I'm no one's wife  
But, oh, I love my life  
And all that Jazz!

Dancers: That Jazz

As Blaze finished her song the cops arrived huh take a wild guess who they were after hunnie. Back with Amy and Silver they got a cab and were now entering an apartment building they were drunkenly made their way up the stairs while kissing as they got to the fifth floor Silver held Amy up against one of the doors about to kiss her when the door opend and there stood one of Amy's neighbours Mrs Jameson a cranky old Lioness who was appalled of Amy's actions with this man

Mrs Jameson: Mrs Heart!!

Amy: oh! Mrs Jameson uhg…..this is….Silver………he's my brother

The two drunk hedgehogs left off to Amy's apartment door laughing. They entered the apartment and began to kiss soon landing on Amy 'and' Sonic's bed. Soon they began to undress each other very eegar to um 'get down to buisness'. It had been what felt like an hour and soon Silver stopped and got out of the bed leaving Amy slightly confused

Amy: Hey where the fire babe?

Silver only grunted and sat at the end of the bed putting on his clothes and Amy crawled over to him and began to kiss him and rub his shoulders only to be pushed away.

Amy: Hey what was that for?

Silver: Don't touch me alright?!

Amy: fine……so ugh when is you friend gonna see me? I just can't wait to get my act

Silver: heh listen kid all that stuff is in your head you ain't neva gonna be a star

Amy: w-what?

Silver: ya heard me

Amy: B-but what about your friend t-that manager guy?

Silver: oh wow you really are dumb you really think that I know some important guy that works in show biz

Amy: you lied to me!

Silver: yea yea tell it ta someone who cares heh I guy has gotta say stuff ta getta piece of that

After saying that he grabbed blubbering Amy's ass very tightly which she did not take a likeing to. So she want to hit him but he grabbed her a shoved her into the wall beside the dresser causing her to fall to the floor as she began to cry

Amy: you're a liar Silver

Silver: whatever doll

Just as he said that Amy pulled open a drawr in the dresser and pulled out a gun and BANG! BANG! BANG! Three shots in the chest Silver's lifeless body fell to the floor as a crimson liquid stained his white fur.

Amy: you Son-of-a-bitch!!!

She screamed until she realised what she had done she quickly dropped the gun and grabbed a sheet and put it over Silvers dead body.

_End of Chapter 1_

_Hope enjoyed chapter one R&R Please and thank you_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : He Had It Comin**_

In Amy's apartment there were cops in the room where the dead body lay cover d in a sheet and Amy Heart and her husband Sonic were talking to inspector Vector.

Vector: So you say's that he was in your room and you shot him?

Sonic: Of course that's the god's honest truth old man's got a right to protect his family don't he? I mean just last week some guy got rewarded for killin a guy

Vector: uhuh so tell from the beginning and you stay here to Miss Heart

Knuckles: And now ladies and gentlemen Miss Amy Heart would like to sing a song about love and devotion to her dear husband Sonic

Out of the darkness was the red echidna knuckles on piano with the pink one herself standing next to it in a sparkling pink floor length that spilt at the left thigh exposing her leg.

Amy: Sometimes I'm right

Sometimes I'm wrong

But he doesn't care

He'll string along

He loves me so

That funny honey of mine

Sometimes I'm down

Sometimes I'm up

But he follows 'round

Like some droopy-eyed pup

He loves me so

That funny honey of mine

As she was singing Sonic was explaining the killing of the so called burgler

Sonic: So I was comin home and I saw this guy climbing into the window so I ran up and into the room and there's Amy sleeping like an Angel

Amy: He ain't no sheik

That's no great physique

Lord knows, he ain't got the smarts

But look at that soul

I tell you that whole

Is a whole lot greater

Than the sum of his parts

Sonic: So I shot him and boy Amy is one heavy sleeper I can tell ya that she could sleep through the Paddy's Day Parade just think if he could of violated her or something ya know what I mean violated?

Vector: Ye I know what ya mean

Amy: And if you knew him like me

I know you'd agree

What if the world

Slandered my name?

Why, he'd be right there

Taking the blame

He loves me so

And it all suits me fine

That funny, sunny, honey

Hubby of mine!

He loves me so

That funny honey of mine!

Vector: Dead Silver Casley

Sonic: Silver Casley? How could he be a burgler my wife knows him he sold us are furniture …………………………………..he gave us 20

Amy Lord knows he ain't got the smarts

Sonic: she told me he was burgler

Vector: ya mean he was dead when ya got here?

Sonic: She had him coverd him in a sheet and tells me this cock and bull story about this burgler help me Sonic she says it's my god damned hour of need

Amy: Now he's shot of his trap

I can't stand that

Sap

Look at him go

rattin' on me

With just one more

brain

What a half-wit

He'd be

If they string me

Up

Well I'll know who

Brought the

Twine

That scummy,

Crummy

Dummy hubby of

Mine

Amy: ya double crosser ya bid blabber mouth!!

Sonic: What ya talking about you've been sticking my Amy! You told me he was a burgler! And all this time you've been goin at it!

Amy: you are a disloyal husband!

Mrs: Heart you are under arrest for murder

Amy: B-b-but I-I can't go ta jail!

Vector: yea yea save till your hangin

Amy went so pale you swear pink was not her natural colour after he mentioned a hanging

Vector: Get her outta here

Amy was in a daze until she realised that they were taking her away as she watched her husband sit on the couch his head in his hands Amy wasn't sure but she could of sworn she saw tears roll down Sonics peach cheeks. She was then pulled out of the apartment building and put into the back of a van and a few minutes later she was in the womens cook county jail. She was then put into a room being examined, measure asked questions yatta yatta yatta then she came out in a grey dress the guard infront of her led her into a room with a lot of other women. She then sat down next to a grey wolf who looked seriously old specially with all the make-up which was no way in hell helping her image she went by the name of Belle French for beauty. HA!.

Belle was smoking an almost finished ciggie and the smoke began irritate Amy's sensitive nose. Belle had noticed the new jail bird.

Belle: hey ya ever have Morton before

Amy: no

Belle ah she's fine …………as long as ya keep her happy hun

Belle began to rub her fingers together in the meaning of money

Knuckles: and now ladies and gentlemen let me be proud to present the kepper of the keys the countes of the clink the mitress or murderors row Matron Rouge 'Mama' Morton

(on stage)

Mis Morton was a white bat wearing a gold dress that split at the side exposing flesh and held a large white fluffy feather fan then the music began to play

Mama Rouge: Ask any of the chickies in my pen

They'll tell you I'm the biggest Mutha. . . .Hen

I love them all and all of them love me -

Because the system works;

the system called reciprocity!

(jai)

Mama Rouge: Welcome ladies

(stage)

Mama Rouge: Got a little motto

Always sees me through -

When you're good to Mama

Mama's good to you!

(jail)

Mama Rouge: you may think I'm here to make your life living hell that's just not true

(stage)

Mama Rouge: There's a lot of favors

I'm prepared to do -

You do one for Mama

She'll do one for you!

(jail)

Mama Rouge: I'd like to be your friend if you let me so if there's anything that upsets you or hurts you in any way don't shout your fat mouth a me cause I don't give a shit now move it out!

(Stage)

Mama Rouge: They say that life is tit for tat

And that's the way I live -

So, I deserve a lot of tat

For what I've got to give!

Don't you know that this

hand washes that one too -

When you're good to Mama

Mama's good to you!

(jail)

The women began to go their separate ways when Miss Morton spotted Amy and blocked the door so Amy could not pass

Mama Rouge: well you must be heart ain't you the pretty one

Amy: Thank you ma'am

Mama Rouge: oh call me Mama. Now we'll have you taken down to the east block Murderers Row we call it

Amy: oh is that nicer?

Rouge chuckled and rolled her eyes at the pink one's question did she expect jail to look pretty? They began to make their way to the east block when Amy got nervous

Amy: ya know I don't really belong in here I didn't d-do anything wrong

Mama Rouge: ya don't have ta tell me hunnie I ain't never heard of a man getting killed when he didn't get exactly what was coming to him

Just then one of the women from the cells called over Miss Morton and it turned out to be non other that Miss Blaze Kelly

Blaze: Hey Mama come here

Amy: y-y-your Blaze Kelly thee Blaze Kelly! Ya know I was there that night I was there the night you were arrested

Blaze: yea? You and half of Chicago

Blaze pulled out the newspaper she was holding and showed her a certain article

Blaze: Look at this Mama and edit torial announcing me in Redbook Magazine look Not in memory to be found so fiendish and horrible double homaside

Mama Rouge: hehe baby you couldn't buy that kind of pablisity Blaze: Couldn't buy it?

Blaze reached down into her nylon stocking and pulled out $50

And held it up to Rouges face

Blaze: I guess I can keep this then

Mama Rouge: ahaha Nice try

Rouge grabbed the 50 and stuffed it between her breasts

(Stage)

Mama Rouge: If you want my gravy

Pepper my ragu -

Spice it up for Mama

She'll get hot for you!

When they pass that basket

Folks conribute to -

You put in for Mama

She'll put out for you!

The folks a top the ladder

are the ones the world adores -

So boost me up my ladder kid

and I'll boost you up yours!

Let's all stroke together

Like the Princeton crew -

When you're strokin' Mama

Mama's strokin' you!

So what's the one conclusion

I can bring this number to?

When you're good to Mama

Mama's good to you!!

(jail)

They made it to Amy's cell Amy began to shiver as soon as she stepped inside it was that cold

Amy: um hey Mama ya know it's kinda freezing in here not that im complaining or anything but if you have a few blkets tucked away

As soon as she said that the guard hit his bat off the cell door as warning then him and Miss Morton walked away leaving Amy alone in her dark cold cell. Amy walked over to her excuse for a bed and sat down and began to cry. After what felt like an hour of crying she began to calm down as she did she could hear the sink that was next to her dripping. Drip drip . Drip drip. But also the foot steps of one of the gaurds could be hear ironically making a rythem. Drip drip step drip drip step. The taping sound as if someone tapping their nails on the bars drip drip step tap drip drip step tap. Amy's cell door began to open and in the darkness was a small table that you would see in the pub. Just as she sat down she heard voices.

Sally: Pop

Bunny: Six

Fiona: Squish

Cream: Uh uh

Blaze: Cicero

Mia: Lipschitz!

Sally: Pop

Bunny: Six

Fiona: Squish

Cream: Uh uh

Blaze: Cicero

Mia: Lipschitz!

In the darkness stood the red echidna Knuckles once again announcing this act

Knuckles: And now the six merry murderesses of the Cook County Jail in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango"

Sally: Pop

Bunny: Six

Fiona: Squish

Cream: Uh uh

Blaze: Cicero

Mia: Lipschitz!

(4X)

[ALL

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

Blaze: I betcha you would have done the same!

Sally: Pop

Bunny: Six

Fiona: Squish

Cream: Uh uh

Blaze: Cicero

Mia: Lipschitz!

(2X)

Sally (spoken):You know how people

have these little habits

That get you down. Like Bernie.

Bernie liked to chew gum.

No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day,

And I am really irritated, and i'm

looking for a little bit of sympathy

and there's Bernie layin'

on the couch, drinkin' a beer

and chewin'. No, not chewin'.

Poppin'. So, I said to him,

I said, "You pop that

gun one more time..."

and he did.

So I took the shotgun off the wall

and I fired two warning shots...

...into his head.

[ALL

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have heard it

I betcha you would

Have done the same!

Bunnie (spoken):I met Ezekiel Young from

Salt Lake city about two years ago,

and he told me he was single

and we hit it off right away.

So, we started living together.

He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd

fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.

And then I found out,

"Single" he told me?

Single, my ass. Not only

was he married

...oh, no, he had six wives.

One of those Mormons, you know. So that

night, when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual.

You know, some guys just can't hold

their arsenic.

[ALL

He had it coming

He had it coming

He took a flower

In its prime

And then he used it

And he abused it

It was a murder

But not a crime!

Fiona (spoken):Now, I'm standing in the kitchen

carvin' up the chicken for dinner,

minding my own business,

and in storms my husband Wilbur,

in a jealous rage.

"You been screwin' the milkman,"

he says. He was crazy

and he kept on screamin',

"you been screwin the milkman."

And then he ran into my knife.

He ran into my knife ten times!

[ALL

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same!

Cream (spoken in Hungarian) Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg

lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan

vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja

Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam

a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...

Bunnie (spoken):Yeah, but did you do it?

Cream: UH UH, not guilty!

Blaze (spoken):My sister, Veronica and

I had this double act

and my husband, Charlie,

used to travel round with us.

Now, for the last number in our act,

we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row

One,two,three,four,five...splits, spread eagles,

back flips,flip flops, one right after the other.

So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero,the three of us,boozin', havin' a few laughs and

we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.

I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and

Charlie doing Number Seventeen the spread eagle.

Well, I was in such a state of shock,

I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.

It wasn't until later,

when I was washing the blood off my hands

I even knew they were dead.

Blaze: They had it coming

Girls: They had it coming

Blaze: They had it coming

Girls: They had it coming

Blaze: They had it coming all along

Girls: They had it coming all along

Blaze: I didn't do it

Girls: She didn't do it

Blaze: But if I done it

Girls: But if she'd done it

Blaze: How could you tell me that I was wrong?

Blaze: They had it coming

Girls: They had it coming

Blaze: They had it coming

Girls: They had it coming

Blaze: They had it coming

Girls: They took a flower

Blaze: All along

Girls: In its prime

Blaze: I didn't do it

Girls: And then they used it

Blaze: But if I'd done it,

Girls: and they abused it

Blaze: How could you tell me that I was wrong?

Girls: It was a murder but not a crime

Mia (spoken):I loved Al Lipschitz

more than I can possibly say.

He was a real artistic guy...

sensitive... a painter.

But he was always trying

to find himself.

He'd go out every night

looking for himself

and on the way

he found Ruth,

Gladys,

Rosemary and Irving.

I guess you can say we broke

up because of artistic differences.

He saw himself as alive

and I saw him dead.

[ALL

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

[Group 1

They had it comin'

[Group 2

They had it comin'

[Group 1

They had it comin'

[Group 2

They had it comin'

[Group 1

They had it comin'

[Group 2

They had it comin'

[Group 1

All along

[Group 2

All along

[Group 1

'Cause if they used us

[Group 2

'Cause if they used us

[Group 1

And they abused us

[Group 2

And they abused us

[ALL

How could you tell us that we were wrong?

[Group 1

He had it coming

[Group 2

He had it coming

[Group 1

He had it coming

[Group 2

He had it coming

[Group 1

He only had himself to blame.

[Group 2

He only had himself to blame.

[Group 1

If you'd have been there

[Group 2

If you'd have been there

[Group 1

If you'd have seen it

[Group 2

If you'd have seen it

[ALL

I betcha you would have done the same!

Sally (spoken):You pop that gum one more time!

Bunnie (spoken):Single my ass.

Fiona (spoken):Ten times!

Cream (spoken):Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.

Blaze (spoken):Number seventeen-the spread eagle.

Mia (spoken):Artistic differences.

Sally: Pop

Bunny: Six

Fiona: Squish

Cream: Uh uh

Blaze: Cicero

Mia: Lipschitz!

_**End Of Chapter 2**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it **_

_**Me: Next chapter Shadow will be making his entrance**_

_**Shadow: huh it's about bloody time you put me in thing **_

_**Knuckles: ah yes you will be performing as Billy Flynn **_

_**Shadow: the silver tounged prince of the courtroom sweet!**_

_**Knuckles: R&R please**_


	3. We want shadow!

Chapter 3: We want Shadow!

It was morning and the girls where washing and iorning their clothes when amy spotted a black pair of underwear and a garter with rinestone buckles.

Amy: hey who belings to them?.

Fiona: whats it to ya?!.

Amy: heard they where Blazes.

Bunny: yea she gives ya five dollars if ya wash,iorn and press 'em.

Amy looked at the garter and underwear she wanted to talk with Blaze, and this would be a perfect excuse.

she baegan to look for Blaze, and found her in her cell where the press where interviewing her.

Vanilla Sunshine: Mrs. or now Miss Kelly who do you think commited this awful crime?

Blaze: I don't know anyone who would hurt my dear husband and my sweet little sister.

Espio: well then maybe your sister was't so sweet after all eh?

Blaze: Oh I wish she was still her so I could hug her and Charlie so I could tell him how mush I love him.

The press: awwwwwwww

Charmy: but Miss Kelly I heard that you where there when the shot was heard.

Blaze: I went out to get some ice, when I came back I found them dead! And I blacked out at the sight of their corpses.

Mama Rouge: Ok folks times up.

The gaurds had to force the reporters and photgraphers out folowed by Miss Sunshine.

Miss Morton began to chuckles as Blaze relaxed back in the chair putting her feet up on the table.

Mama Rouge: hehe you doin good kid I can't belive their still buying that crap.

Blaze: awwwww mamma you don't believe me?

She chuckled.

Amy: Miss Kelly here are your personals.

Blaze: Ah my laundry, thanks kid.

Blaze reached down to her nilon stocking and pulled out a fiver handing it to Amy.

Amy: Oh no thank you ma'am I was just woundering if you could give me some advise.

Blaze: huh kid I don't give advise.

Amy: oh please I just wanna know how to get through this...

Blaze: Don't bother me, get your lawyer to help ya out!

Amy: I don't have a lawyer...

Blaze: oh!... well frankly my dear...I don't give a shit.

Blaze walked away and tucked the monet back into her stocking, as a pissed off Amy watched the purple cat walk away.

Mama Rouge: Hey don't worry about her kid she's always like that.

Amy: Mama what am I gonna do, I'm gonna get the nuse! I know it!

Mama Rouge: Girl please there hasn't been a women in this jail that has been hung yet so chances are you won't be.

Amy: But what if I will be, Oh mamma ya gotta help me I need a lawyer.

Mama Rouge: Well there is this one guy his names Shadow Flynn, and he hasn't lost a single case.

Amy: oh can you get him for me?

Mama Rouge: Thats gonna take a phone call, it's gonna cost ya.

Amy: how much?

Mama Rouge: 100 bucks

Amy: what!

Mama Rouge: He's all you got hunnie, take it or leave it.

Amy: Alright alrgith...here.

Amy took her shoe off and in it was a bit over a hundred, she gave Rouge the hundred and she tucked it away in her blouse.

Mamma rouge: Pleasure doin buisness with you.

Miss Morton walked away into her office, while Amy walked around murderors row. She walked past one of the cells a young cream colourd hungarian Rabbit clutching roseary beeds in her paws. She looked quite young she went by the name of Cream, she looked up at Amy tears running down her cheeks appearently the only words she can say in english is...

Cream: Not guilty...

Amy felt very sypathetic for her, she seemed to be telling the truth but no one believed her except for the women on murderors row and Miss Morton. But no one ever said anything because they would be interviewd and questioned also which most of the time got annoying as hell and they were sure nothing would happen, so it was nothing to worry about except poor cream she feared she would be hung for a crime she didn't commit but another reason they didnt beleive her was she was speaking a different language so they really didnt care what she had to say in english or hungarian. Amy had heard Cream's story from the other night, she knew Cream was innocent. Amy gave her a sad look and walked away, she then began to think of her husband Sonic if he missed her if he would forgive her if her would let her hang.

Amy: No no no he would never let that happen to me...would he?

She began to think, her standing there with the nuse around her neck and Sonic standing in the crowd with a smirk on his lips, then the floor suddenly disapeard. But then she suddenly snapped out of it by once again the press coming to interview Blaze.

Mia: huh gets on your nerves don't she?

Amy: you can say that again.

Mia: meh don't pay any attention you'll probably get the press drooloin at your feet.

Amy: huh doubt it...

Mia: you'd be surprised by the crap that the public buy, make your story interesting or someting, ya know twist your story abit when I mean a bit I mean all the way.

Amy: Yeagh I get ya.

Mia: see ya later sweety.

The blue bat walked off and joined Fiona,Sally and Bunny in a game of poker.

While Amy went off again hoping and praying that she won't be hung just then Miss Morton came over to her.

Mama Rouge: Hey kid I got him!

Amy:Yes! thank you so much!

Mama Rouge: He'll be dropping by in a few to talk to Blaze, so you can say a few words to him.

Amy: Wait why is he here to see Blaze?

Mamma Rouge: Shadow is like a jugler he likes to have a lot of things going at the same time so he alwyas has more than one client.

Amy: oh...

Knuckles: Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting the silver-tounged prince of the courtroom, the one, the only Shadow Flynn!

(on stage)

Six gilrs appeared wearing clothes that show off quite a lot of flesh if you ask me well practicallt undewaer but anyway they came out with large red fans walking around sing

Girls: we want Shadow we want shadow

S.H.A.D.O.W and ooh what luck cause here he iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis

on a platform came a black and red streaked hedgehog wearing pinstriped suit and blacke polished shoes.

Shadow: I don't care about expensive things  
Cashmere coats, diamond rings  
Don't mean a thing  
All I care about is love

Girls: That's what he's here for

Shadow: That's what I'm here for  
I don't care for wearin' silk cravats  
Ruby studs, satin spats  
Don't mean a thing  
All I care about is love

Girls: All he cares about is love

(jail)

Amy: um Mr. Phlin my name is Amy and I need your help

Shadow:oh ye Morton told me about you you got five thousand dollars?

Amy: ...five thousand is a bit much don't ya think

Amy began to look at him seductivly but unfortuneatly for her Shadow wasnt buying

Amy: Maybe we could make an arrangement between us

Shadow: listen kid no money no lawyer

Amy: wait wait I can get you the money my husband wil have it I promise

Shadow: ok then

Amy: og thank you Mr,Phlin thank you

Shadow: ye ye kid now beat it

(stage)

Shadow: Gimme two eyes of blue  
Softly saying "I need you"

Let me see her standin' there  
And honest, Mister, I'm a millionaire

I don't care for any fine attire  
Vanderbilt might admire  
No, no, not me  
All I care about is love...

Girls: All he cares about is love.

(in his office)

In his office he was with a blue hedgehog by the name of Sonic Amy's husband he loved Amy and he wanted to help her and maybe doing this would make her love him again

Shadow: Hey sunny

Sonic: ugh it's Sonic Mr.Phlin

Shadow: oh yeagh well have you got the five thousand?

Sonic: well Mr. Phlin I got most of it I have 2000 and I got a lone from the guys at the garage thats 3000

Shadow: Thats five thousand

Sonic: And thats all I got so far

Shadow: Litsen sam

Sonic: Sonic

Shadow: right right right well I aksed you did you have 15 thousand and you said yes and o you have it now?

Sonic: no but please Mr.Phlin I'll do anything for her

Shadow: she to timed ya and your still helping her out ...I'll tell ya what I'll take Amy's case just get the rest of the money alright?

Sonic: how am I gonna do that I already borrowed off everyone I know

Shadow: Well have an auction people will buy any thing she's touched her hairbrush,underwear,garters,clothes,jewelery

Sonic: Ok an acition it is then oh thank you Mr.Phlin thank you

Shadow: yeagh yeagh now get outta hear

(stage)

Shadow (spoken): Maybe you think i'm talking about physical love. well, I'm not. Not just physical love. There's other kinds of love. Like love of...justice. Love of... legal procedure. Love of lending a hand to someone who really needs you. Love of your fellow man. Those kinds of love are what I'm talkin' about. And physical love ain't so bad either

(sung) It may sound odd  
But all I care about is love

Girls: Thats what he's here for.

Shadow: Honest to god  
All I care about is love

Girls: All he cares about is love

Shadow: Show me long raven hair  
Flowin' down, about to there  
And when I see her runnin' free  
Keep your money, that's enough for me  
I don't care for drivin' packard cars  
Or smoking long, buck cigars  
No, no, not me  
All I care about is  
Doin' the guy in  
Who's pickin' on you  
Twistin' the wrist  
That's turnin' the screw

Shadow and Girls: All I (he) care(s) about is love!

_End of chapter 3_

_I'm only wrting this for a laugh, so flame if you want cause I don't care :)_


End file.
